User talk:Myzou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Island Paradise Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Apple Tree.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AvalonRose (Talk) 07:42, April 7, 2010 :The tree page is good. :) And well done on the avatar customizer stuff! Those things were always a thorn in my side that I didn't do anything about. I'll view them in greater detail later.--Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 13:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Finally had time to take a closer look at the trees page. Love what you've done so far! Just one thing I'd like you to add, for the "products" column, could you add how much you would get? So for instance, for the Macadamia Nut tree, you'd put 6 Macadamia Nuts instead of just Macadamia Nuts. It's something new that was only added to the crops page that might get added to the animals. As for the avatar customizer, what you're doing so far is great. Keep it up! --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 22:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: I can try, but I don't own many of the trees. I don't have any friends high enough level to gift me the gift-only trees, lol. So someone else would have to do that. When my other trees are ready for harvest, I'll put in what I can submit. :) Myzou 04:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll give you what I remember: *Macadamia Nut = 6 *Cacao Tree = 8 *Breadfruit = 9 *Chinese Juniper = 10 The rest you can calculate by taking the Harvest column and dividing it by the HPPI column. No, I am not a math freak. :P --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 04:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hmm, using the formula on the page for profit and Payback, according to said formula, it'd take 192 Days for the Coconut Tree to Pay For itself O_o I feel like I'm doing something wrong on that, XD Myzou 05:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Coconut trees should only take 42 days to pay back. 252c/12c = 21. Then 21x2days=42.00 days to get the "round to two decimals" thing. I need to go to bed now, lol. Have fun figuring out the rest! I recommend using a spreadsheet, or else check the page history. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 05:10, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Here is the link to the old version of trees with the profit and payback http://islandparadise.wikia.com/index.php?title=Trees&oldid=9579 AvalonRose 05:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Figured out why I was getting it wrong. The formula posted on the page says it's Harvest/HPPI x Days. In reality, it's Price/Harvest x Days. Myzou 05:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't know you could update those images that way, lol. I'll work on the avatar page either today sometime, tomorrow, or saturday. XD Just spent 4 hours reorganizing my FarmVille Farm :S Myzou 13:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The tree page feels a bit like informational overload now, but it's awesome that way. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 13:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, glad I could help :) Not sure what I'll tackle after the Avatar Customizer Button, haven't decided yet. XD Myzou 15:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm sure something new will pop up. Starting with *grumble* Echo. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 21:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just finished the Accessory part, now onto the part I've been dreading: Clothes! XD I also decided to go back, and either update the page saying that all styles/colors are free, (for hair/face), or list the price underneath the gallery entry. Limited Edition items are marked with an asterisk and noted in the first paragraph. Myzou 13:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, just looked up the past events, and it looks like the only clothing item I'm missing is the black heart one, as it was MC cash. I don't know any others, unless they aren't mentioned in the event pages. I will be missing prices of some event ones too, hopefully someone else will have that info though. XD Myzou 14:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll check what you add for clothes and see if I have anything your missing. Just quickly glancing at the pics things that are missing is the black shirt with a gray heart from Valenatine's day which was a MC item, brown pants with patches above the knees, an brown skirt from Thanksgiving(I think). If you check the event pages most of them have the LE clothes listed. Here's the links that list all the events for both years: http://islandparadise.wikia.com/wiki/Category:2009 and http://islandparadise.wikia.com/wiki/Category:2010 :Yea, I'm missing quite a bit, when I look back, however, as I can't magically make the pictures appear, nor the prices, there's no real point in including them in the page. Although I hate to not include them, it'd be smarter to have you or another admin put it on the To Do page to get a nice picture of the missing avatar items. Going to upload the female hats, and then I'll be done with that page, XD Myzou 17:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I can get 99% of the prices of things if you need them, I just have to consult my sister's account. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 22:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Please re-familiarize yourself to brief rule changes about image uploads on the Wiki Style Guide. The template to be picked has changed. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 15:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Handy little tool: . I believe the option can only be picked once, so it'd apply to all of them. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 15:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: had to take the space out. I've actually never used the multiple uploader, but AvalonRose has. I rarely upload pictures, but I have fun poking around all kinds of special pages is how I discovered it. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 16:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I just found out why you'd never find that tool on your own anyway. Apparently it's "restricted". So, er, yeah. :P --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 18:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :: XD Well, yea, I think that'd explain it :P Myzou 20:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I had to do it because some "i am SO helpful" guy from wikia came along and messed up the entire wiki this morning. So I went into emergency edit mode and completely reformatted the front page. Of course, I had to poke the bureaucrat for help on some things, but at least it worked out. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 20:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I've added the multiple uploader to the side of under all that stuff in the Community Corner. You might have to clear cache to see it. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 20:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Everything except Ceviche. :) Btw - check out Wiki News. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 23:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The safety of "they" and "their".. :P It's better calling you by the wrong gender. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 13:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Whoops. You can tell when I'm in a rush. That's why I have a few thousand neighbors. I take the good and bad in stride. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 22:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Poor neighbors. :P I put up with them by generally avoiding my feed. Plus I know how to filter people so I only see the ones I want to. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 01:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Probably Facebook glitch.. I get quite a number of those. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 22:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yay! It's good to have you back. I twiddled my thumbs and did nothing about the shirt thing, LOL. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 00:19, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Just as well. I realize I do a lot of useless thumb twiddling.. and it's surprising the amount of stuff I still manage to complete. (Is currently twiddling thumbs on homework, and whether or not to bother Echo...) --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 00:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::That's fine with me. The less I have to do, the happier I am. ;P --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 00:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead? I was in a time crunch since the game was being updated ans I was on a public computer so I couldn't do much. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 04:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I had to read your post a few dozen times to understand it. I must go to bed soon. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 05:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha! That's hilarious! I didn't even notice that guys were mostly nekkid if they wear that. That probably explains why I've never seen males wear the pharaoh clothing on VPN... --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 23:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :My habitual spinner trophy is stuck on 2/7, even though the wheel's multiplying factor reads 7/7 now. So I guess we're even? :P --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 20:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::To answer your other question, I think it's possible to upload pics from Flickr or something. But it's probably easier if you just upload onto the wiki iteslf and then use it there. If/when you decide to change it, you can just request deletion. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 20:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was you. :) I'll be busy this weekend too (essay =.=) so all is fine. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 05:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :I have the Santa shirt, I'll get around to doing it this weekend, hopefully. Dunno, I was just quickly noting down what was new. :p --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 12:25, May 21, 2010 (UTC)